justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThisIsFox/Guess the Celebrity!
Hello! ROYFox here (oh, oh, oh, here xD)! What I have here is a guessing game called 'Guess the Celebrity'. The celebrity is described, then you have to guess who they are. Let me give an example... ''Example'' The description is: ''I left a very popular boy band that originated in a singing competition last year and started my solo music career in Janurary. Who am I?' '''A person guesses: ''Zayn Malik' And... yeah. That's the example. Ok, let's get started! But before we start, there are some rules... Rules #You can only guess one celebrity at a time. After guessing, you can't guess again until the next day. #When a celebrity or more have been guessed correctly with unguessed ones remaining, they have three days to be guessed correctly. If the final day comes without anyone guessing it correctly, the answer will be revealed. #After a new round, if not one celebrity is guessed in the next 30 days, all the celebrities will be revealed. More rules will be added later on in the future. Round 1 #I'm a very popular DJ that is currently dating a country/pop star '''(Taylor Swift). Recently, I got into a tragic car accident. Answer: Calvin Harris (guessed correctly by Bboy3165) #I was sexually assualted by a music producer (Dr. Luke) I used to work with. Last month, I started making music with an EDM DJ (Zedd) that is currently dating a pop singer who used to be on Disney Channel (Selena Gomez). Answer: Kesha (guessed correctly by Bboy3165) #Last year, I released a song that became quite popular''' (Here). It is about being in a party and wondering why you are there in the first place. '''Answer: Alessia Cara (guessed correctly by SabrinaCarpenterLove) #I'm a member of a very popular girl band (Fifth Harmony) that just released their second album (7/27) and I worked with a male singer (Shawn Mendes) and released a song with the same title as a horror film (I Know What You Did Last Summer). Answer: Camila Cambello (guessed correctly by GetLuck) #I'm the lead singer in a rock trio band (Paramore) and I'm one of the many women that appeared in a pop singer's (Taylor Swift) music video for a song (Bad Blood) that featured a rapper (Kendrick Lamar). Answer: Hayley Williams (gueesed correctly by GetLuck) Round 2 #I'm a super model and currently at a young age. (10 years old) I am considered the most beautiful girl in the world. Answer: Kristina Pimenova (guessed correctly by JohnJD1302) #I'm a famous actor that voiced in a Disney animated film that had two sequels. (Toy Story) I also appeared in a music video for a song (I Really Like You) by a sort-of known pop star. (Carly Rae Jepsen) Answer: Tom Hanks (not guessed correctly) #I'm a model that recently broke up with a man (Zayn Malik) that recently started his solo music career after leaving a well-known boy band (One Direction) that started their break this year. I appeared in the music video for a song (How Deep Is Your Love) by a very popular DJ (Calvin Harris) that just worked with a Barbarian R&B singer (Rihanna) as well as a pop singer's (Taylor Swift) music video (Bad Blood) that included many other female celebrtities. Answer: Gigi Hadid (guessed correctly by Someone1000) #I'm a Viner that can do voice impressions of a character (Stewie) from Family Guy. Answer: Thomas Sanders (guessed correctly by SabrinaCarpenterLove) #I'm the daughter of a deceased female comedian. (Joan Rivers) Before she died, she hosted a talk show on E! (Fashion Police) where she and others judged celebrities' outfits. After she died, I took her place. Answer: Melissa Rivers (guessed correctly by JohnJD1302) Round 3 #I'm the member of a new band (DNCE) as the lead singer. They released a song (Cake by the Ocean) that recently became very popular! In my past, I used to be in a boy band (The Jonas Brothers) with my brothers. Right now, one of them has a solo career, (Nick Jonas) while the other is just living his life! (Kevin Jonas) Answer: Joe Jonas (guessed correctly by SabrinaCarpenterLove) #I'm a female singer. I became popular after one of my songs Habits (Stay High) was remixed by a DJ (Hippie Sabotage) who in the past released a song called 'Your Soul'. One of the users on this wiki is a huge fan of me! (Starbucks00) Answer: Tove Lo (guessed correctly by JohnJD1302) #I'm a famous actress. As a child, I used to suffer from panic attacks. I have starred in a Marvel film (The Amazing Spider-Man) and a horror/comedy zombie apocalyapse film. (Zombieland) Answer: Emma Stone (not guessed correctly) #I used to be in a music duo (Everything but the Girl) that formed back in the 90s. In 1994, we released a song that became popular. (Missing) There have been many covers of it, but the latest one was featured on Ultra Records. The music video for it contained dogs! Answer: Tracey Thorn (not guessed correctly) #I used to star in a musical TV series (Glee) that ended last year. I was engaged to one of the actors, (Cory Monteith) but he sadly died before we could've gotten married. He died from an addiction to heroin and alcohol. I'm now currently starring in a TV series (Scream Queens) that pop star (Ariana Grande) appeared in. Answer: Lea Michele (guessed correctly by SabrinaCarpenterLove) ''Get gussing!'' Category:Blog posts